Things Lost, Things Found
by RagnarWolf
Summary: Something that just came to me, while I wait FitzSimmons to be back to what they were and something I got in my head and could not get rid of.


I own nothing but the thoughts that created this. Marvel, Marvel Agents of Shield, and all characters belong to Marvel and Disney.

Nick Fury paced the small space between the wall of the quinjet and the decompression chamber that held the biochemist he had assigned to Coulson's team. She had woken up once to ask about the other individual in the opposite chamber of the jet. He knew it was bad, he had seen the effects of decompression before. But right now he had to get to Coulsen and help stop John Garret and Hydra from undoing everything he had spent his life protecting. He had already set the course to get to Coulsen now he just waited. As his destination came into sight, he ordered his pilot to take the biochemist to the Playground where she would be safe and then to take the engineer to the closest trauma hospital. He would love to have the engineer at the base also, but currently there was no medical personnel there. Walking towards the exit he stopped to address the biochemist as she had once again awoken.

"Fitz? Where is he?" Simmons asked the panic laced in her voice. Her eyes trying to look beyond the chamber that she laying in. "Please tell me he is okay?"

"Easy, he is in the chamber across from you. He is alive but has not woken up yet." Fury answered with a voice that was laced with stress and sadness. All his work he had committed for decades was coming down around him. "You need to stay in the chamber and let you body adjust. I am sending you someplace safe, somewhere Hydra is not there. But your friend I am sending him to a trauma center, I would send you also but they would ask to many questions at the moment."

"But I need to be there when he wakes, I need to make sure he is okay." Simmons stated the tone of her voice thick with concern and pleading.

"Trust me on this, Dr. Simmons. I can hide one of you but both of you will stand out, there are still Hydra agents out there, I can't risk losing both you. I have already made some calls and Agent Barton will meet Agent Fitz at the hospital and watch out for him." Fury gave her a look that did not have any leeway in it. He could see the weariness and fatigue setting in on Simmons as he spoke. "You need to rest now, everything will be okay."

He watched as the biochemist's eyes closed and saw her breathing even out as she finally dropped back into slumber. He stood as a silent guard over these two that he had personally made sure that Melinda May had been given their files personally. These two had been on his short list of SHIELD personnel that he kept track of secretly. He had barely escaped death many times this last week and he was not about to let SHIELD die either. The pilot informed him that they were coming up on his drop-off. After acknowledging the information, he once more looked at both of his agents, he was going to make Hydra pay dearly for its treachery he had lost too many agents and friends lately. He was not going to lose Coulsen, his protegé, or anyone else on Coulsen's team. As he walked over to long box and opened it up pulling out the large gun that Coulsen had used on Loki. Stepping off the drop ramp and heading for the sounds of gunfire in the distance. Turning once to to look back at the quinjet speeding off to take its passengers to their next locations.

Jemma Simmons woke with a sudden start and saw bright lights all around her, it was quiet for the most part. She was no longer in the decompression chamber, but in a room that had various medical equipment in it and several empty beds. She did not recognize the place, but she did recognize several SHIELD medical equipment that made up one side of a wall. She started to remember bits and pieces of a conversation with someone, and suddenly remember it was Director Fury himself. She then remember that Fitz had been with her and she started to panic and looked around for him but saw no one. She moved to the door of the room only to run into someone that was dead. She started to back up looking for a weapon to use.

"You can't be here, your dead. I saw you body, where am I? Where is Fitz?" Simmons was halfway scared to death and the other half about to have a panic attack. This had to be a dream if Eric Koening was standing here alive. She must have had a nightmare, which in some ways she was grateful for because that would mean that Fitz was okay.

"Agent Simmons, please relax. That was Eric you saw. I am Billy. Director Fury brought you here." Seeing the panic in her eyes, he could only guess what she was thinking. "Its going to be alright. You are safe, Hydra is not here. Please I will explain everything."

"Billy? So this is not a nightmare then. Ward really is Hydra and tried to kill us" Simmons looked around the room hoping to see her best friend. "Where is Fitz at, I need to see him?"

"Agent Fitz was taken to a trauma hospital, we don't have the resources at the moment to take care of him properly. But he is alive and stable, but is in a coma at the moment. I will make sure you are informed of his status at all times."

Simmons was stunned of all the things that was expecting she was not expecting Fitz to be in a coma. She knew all the effects of brain without oxygen. This could not be happening, they had worked so hard come so far. This was her fault if she had not dragged him out into the field they would not be in this mess. She did want to think about what would have happened to them if they had stayed at the Academy, she had heard of the massacre that had happened. No this was her fault and the guilt started to set in.

"So what is this place?"

"We call it the Playground and once we get everything organized we are going to rebuild SHIELD. Lanyards will be passed out on a case by case basis." As he turned to head out the door to meet with some of the other people that Fury had sent here to wait. "Here is the medical reports that is up to date on Agent Fitz if you would like." As Simmons practically pounced on him to grab the file and start reading it. He noticed that tears had started to form on the biochemist eyes before he walked out.

"Thank you," was all that Simmons could say at the moment she was too choked up about the report that she was reading.

"I am sure your friend will be okay, the doctor's working on him were all picked by Fury himself in case of an emergency." Billy Koening stated trying to assure her as he walked out of the room. Things were about to get busy around here and he was excited.

Simmons was overwhelmed with fatigue and worry, she did not know what she would do without Fitz he was her one true constant. She had not had time to tell him that she loved him also down in that pod, before he had hit the button and her life crashed like the water rushing in. She did not even know what had become of her friends and team-mates, or what was to become of her in this place.

"Agent Simmons your friends are heading this way, they will be here in about 10 minutes." She heard Billy yell out to her. Now she would at least see her team and then she would see about Fitz. As she hurried out of the door following Billy up ahead, she got her first look at the place and it was huge. There were a few people hurrying around, moving equipment around all with a SHIELD insignia on arm patch.

"Who are all these people?" she asked Koening as she caught up to indicating the various people rushing around.

"Others that Fury saved mostly, some where all ready here as a skeleton support staff." Koening answered as he made it the control room to open the ceiling roof so the Bus could land. Simmons walked to the back of the large plane that was once her home and also the place that had almost been her death. She watched as the ramp lowered and for the first time she saw the rest of her team and family. Skye rushed to her and hugged her with all the strength she had.

"Please tell me Fitz is okay?" Skye asked not letting go completely of Simmons.

"He's alive," was all she was able to get out before she saw someone with a bag over there head. She instantly knew who it was and all the anger she had came to her as she ran towards him. She heard May yell for her to stop, but for once she was to fast for the experience agent.

As she reached a restrained Ward she formed a fist and swung as hard as she could connecting to his already damaged jaw. "That's for trying to kill me you son of a bitch." she heard him groaning in pain as she reached up to grab his shoulder bringing her knee to connect to his groin painfully hunching him over. "That's for Skye," as she then stepped back a step and brought her foot up to connect to his face and hearing a satisfying crunch of his nose. "And that is for Fitz, I hope you rot in hell." As May finally reached her and gave her a look of pride and a small nod before reaching down to check on an unconscious Ward. Simmons walked away from them, she knew that she should not have done that, but she was too full of anger at the moment towards the traitor that had almost killed Fitz.

"Wait up," Skye yelled out towards her as she hurried to catch up to her friend. She had noticed that Coulsen had not stopped her from assaulting Ward even though he knew that he could. And Fury who had just been coming out of the conference room on the Bus he had been actually smiling at the display.

"Simmons, Skye meet up in one hour. We will need to talk." Coulsen shouted towards them as May directed the security personnel to carry Ward to someplace called Vault D according to Koening. "You sure you want me to do this?" he asked his former boss.

"No one else I could think of better to do it right. Good luck, I will be keeping an eye on you." Fury answered as he walked towards a nearby quinjet that would take him to his next stop. "Oh and Coulsen, take care of yourself I would hate to lose another close friend."

"Yes sir." Coulsen answered as he watched him leave, and turned to see Koening standing there waiting on him. "So what do we have and what do we need?"


End file.
